7 Days & 7 Nights
by BecauseServerz
Summary: 1Mo post NATM1: The Museum is closed so that Egyptologist can examine the tablet and the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's remains for deterioration. Larry sleeps in by accident on his first day back, the results are disastrous and devastating. 12 Missed calls and a cut short convo with Jed reveal the clue that something is wrong with Ahkmenrah and the whole museum is in chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fic, I was inspired by **keacdragon's** beautiful storys and if reading this, thank you! Its for you! =] I'd love feedback, I know my punctuation is insane and would also love a beta!  
Thanks all for taking the time to read, I hope its atleast entertaining!  
I also do not own Night at the Museum, its story/characters, or anything related to it._

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Concerns, late awakenings, unforeseen consequences. **

Larry sat up with a heart clenching jerk and full bodied gasp.

His internal clock instantly knew that his body had betrayed him, his gut told him he was late for work by _at least an hour._ Glancing at the bedside clock's dancing numbers confirmed this. It was 6:51 P.M., Monday night, his first shift in a week.

To make matters worse his phone was buzzing next to him showing 12 missed calls from the Information Desk's phone at the Museum of Natural history starting at 5:10 P.M, just after sunset.

He struggled to shake the sleep off, his mind tried to recall how he'd woken up so late.

~

He'd had the whole week off due to a specialty team of Egyptologists taking the tablet to California, along with Ahkmenrah, to perform tests to verify the conditions in which the exhibits were being displayed wasn't harming or degrading them in anyway.

Larry had been appalled by the idea at first, but Prof. McPhee had insisted he would be there the entire time to ensure that the up-most care was taken with both the priceless tablet, as well as the remains of the great Pharaoh. Larry had argued with him for about an hour before he felt assured that the other man felt as protective of the artifacts as Larry did. Prof McPhee at that time had also suggested that the other exhibits get a thorough cleaning, maintenance and repair done. He'd noticed that some of the wax exhibit's clothing were becoming aged and tattered and needed attention.

"I don't know, a whole week closed, what will we tell the public? And more importantly, what about the safety of the artifacts you're traveling with? Having two priceless pieces in one place is going to be hard to hide from the public and potential thieves." A lame excuse, but it was something.

Prof. McPhee paused in his actions of cleaning his desk before nodding. "Yes, I'm aware of the potential danger of thieves and have taken precautions. Either way, take the week off Larry. That's not a request. I am the Director of this Museum and I will see to the safety of its pieces. Besides, this is the best time to close the museum for a week, have the exhibits examined."

Larry opened his mouth to object and Prof. McPhee cut him off. "As for the public, tell them we're giving our exhibits a 'face-lift' and have a re-opening free entrance day the following Monday. The crowd will love the mystery of their new 'make-overs' and will flock to the Museum."

Without any valid argument, Larry fell silent. The intensity that Prof McPhee had promised Larry that the tablet and the mummy were being held safe had been very convincing. (In different campuses publically unknown, separated by two cities, and secured by local police officers). With a reluctant sigh he gave in and left the Directors office in defeat and a state of dread mixed with anxiety.

Later that night after Larry went straight to the Egyptian exhibit and waited for the sun t set. As the last of the day's sun rays filtered through the skylights Larry calmed himself outwardly as not to frighten or upset the Pharaoh first thing when he woke up. As soon as the sun had set the Guard pushed the stone slab off the tomb and gently lifted the lid to greet the Egyptian King.

He spent awhile telling Ahkmenrah about the conversation he's had with McPhee, the Egyptologists and his concerns. Ahk had smiled kindly and assuredly told Larry that he would be fine. Without the tablet he said he felt no waking thoughts and had compared it to a deep dreamless slumber.  
"Honestly Larry" Ahk spoke softly, "I do grow tired at times…It has been so long since I've slept without the whispers of voices outside my tomb."  
Larry paused and mulled that quiet confession over. Having been awaken night, after night for 4000 years to a tightly bound nightmare would have broken an average person. Larry always marveled at the kindness and good nature Ahk had. Even after knowingly being imprisoned by some of the current exhibits he still spoke kindhearted words to them every night.  
A hand landing on Larry's shoulder had startled him out of his thought ravine, Ahk was saying something.  
"I won't be awake for their, what was it…'Feline Scan'? I will not awaken unless within 100 yards of the tablet at sunset."  
Larry struck by how young, and yet suddenly weary the Egyptian looked. Sighing he submitted to the young Pharaoh's weariness and convictions about the trip. And again, Larry convinced himself it would be alright.  
When he announced it to the others they had been oddly accepting about the idea of a week off and looked forward to having new clothes and their paint touched up.

Afterwards on that following Sunday, the last day before the closure Larry had actually been thankful for the small break as well secretly he realized. He'd only been at the museum for about a month now, but he was still getting adjusted to the 7 day work week at this new unusual job. He took the week to get caught up on all of his errands and by Monday morning he was beat had simply fallen face forward on the bed the earlier that day and forgotten to set an alarm. With the sudden change in day shift to graveyard then a month later back to day for a week had killed his sleep rhythm.

~

Shaking the sleep from his mind he fumbled for his phone to answer the call, unfortunately he missed it by a second in the mist of trying to slide his thumb across the screen to answer it. Cursing he tabbed the phone harshly quickly redialing the number.

Something _was_ wrong for whoever it was that called to have called that many times, he just knew it. As a dreadful feeling sunk into the pit of his stomach and made a home, he started to feel sick with worry.

Maybe he was wrong to let the tablet leave the museum, maybe there were repercussions for leaving the exhibits asleep without the tablet for a whole week..  
It had been fifty-two years since it came to the museum and Larry was almost positive that it hadn't left for a whole day since then, let alone a week. As the line rang and rang on the other end, Larry's anxiety grew. He should have listened to his instincts and convinced Prof. McPhee to cancel the request from the Egyptologist.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The line suddenly exploded with sound as someone picked up.  
"Hello?! Who is this, Gigantor?!"  
It was Jedidiah sounding desperate. Larry took a deep breath to settle his nerves and remain calm so that he could sooth the miniature western man. "Jed, yes it's me! Thank you for answering, I'm so sorry I over slept, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

A thunderous bang crackled his phones speakers for a moment causing Larry to wince at the sudden tone. "What's wrong Jed? What's happening? What was that?"

"Gigantor, you've gotten get down here like yesterday! We've got huge problems, you gotta come help Ah-" Suddenly Larry couldn't make out the figurines voice as Rexy roared in the background which was followed by a hollow sounding scream. Eyes widening as Larry was pulling on his shoes his heart leapt and he yelled into the phone.

"Jed! JED! Jedidiah! Is that Ahkmenrah?!"

Nothing, the cowboy didn't answer, the only thing Larry could hear was the whole museum in a commotion creating white-noise.

"Jed, anyone! if you can hear me I'll be there in less than 10 minutes!"

As he climbed into his car his mind raced. Given Jed's 'Ah-' he was left to assume that something had happened to the Pharaoh, and he sickened at the thought of what happened to him while they had the Pharaoh's remains. He drove faster.  
His car skidded to a stop in front of the museum's steps and Larry threw himself up the stairs and fumbled with his keys. He tried to look inside and cursed the new advertising posters that blocked the view of the museum threw the doors. He shoved his way through the rotating doors faster than they wanted to turn and burst into the Lobby. Larry was met with the loud sounds he'd heard over the phone echoing down the Museum halls disorienting him.

There was no one, not a single exhibit in sight, but Larry could hear the muffled sounds of commotion from deeper in the museum. He tried to discern the sound's direction but it was misleading as it bounced off the walls. He ran quickly down the hall to the only exhibit he knew would be there, The Easter Island Head. He slid down the hall as his polished shoes lost their purchase on the equally polished stone floor. As he rounded the corner his eyes landed on the statue and were relieved to see atleast one exhibit awake and in it's rightful place.  
Larry ran up to the large head as fast as he could, "Hey Big Guy, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"You Dum-Dum, you no Come-Come. People Run-Run to help Small-Ones."  
Larry scoffed at the usual un-helpful response. He had just drawn a breath to both calm himself as well as to ask the head again when he heard a sharp screech.

Suddenly the small remote control SUV slid into view with the cordless phone in its cab with Jed and Octavious in the front seats looking upset. The tires left small black stripes on the granite as the tiny SUV braked hard. The duo ejected themselves from their seats and ran to meet Larry who had abandoned the Easter Island Head.

"Larry! You've got to come with us NOW its Ahkmenrah! We all woke up just like normal, a little stiff but otherwise fine! We went about our night assuming we'd see you eventually. But then about an hour after we woke up we noticed there was this echoing noise from somewhere."  
He gasped for a breath and whipped a glanced in the direction they'd come from.  
"We thought it was them dang cavemen, and you havin' it out over a fire. Or them civil war guys goin' at it over uniform changes. But it wasn't! It was so hard to hear the noise Larry, we tried to get help but no one would lis'en ta nuffin we were gon-dangit tryin-" Octavious cut the younger cowboy off with look distressed look as he grew more anxious and his accent grew thicker and thicker. Jed stopped his distraught ramblings with a start and Oct continued for him hurriedly getting to the point.

"My liege! You must rush! Someone seems to have sealed the Pharaoh's Sarcophagus with some sort of foreign technology and placed it within a new, magical stone tomb." Octavious paused for breath  
"We cannot get to him due to his guardians, and they cannot reach him nor even hear his commands to free him! He cannot get out and is in the mists of a terrible fit!"

'No! Anything but that! Why out of all thing or people did it have to be that.' Larry thought as guilt and fear quickly filled him, his feet pounding on the polished stone as he ran through the museum to get to the Egyptian exhibit, stopping only long enough to scoop up the small miniatures carefully. As he got nearer, more and more exhibits started to appear lingering in the halls facing the King's tomb. Larry assumed that after the noise had become so loud it must have slowly attracted more and more exhibits until there was a tight mob like pack crowding the halls surrounding the Egyptian Room.  
The deafening sound that Larry had hear over the phone was suddenly identified as the Pharaoh beating against the lid of his sarcophagus, which was causing the entire coffin to slam against the newly installed metal and glass encased tomb while the young man's screams with unadulterated terror reverberated off the walls of the sealed stone sarcophagus tomb. Somehow they must have made custom, thick pieces of glass that filled the missing pieces of stone. They were secured in place with thick steel rivets through a metal plate that lined the edges of the cracks.

Horrified Larry rushed forward, pushing his way through the crowd.  
"Everyone Move! Clear a path NOW! MOVE!"  
The other exhibits were talking anxiously as Larry pushed his way through forcefully and almost knocked over the former President Teddy in his rush.

Teddy steadied Larry as their eyes met Larry saw the same mortified look on the wax man's face.

"What's going on Teddy?! I'm so sorry I had no idea about the changes to the exhibit! Why hasn't anyone let him out?!"

"It's impossible son, they won't let us past them even if it's to free their charge!" He proved his point by stepping forward into the tomb only to have the Jackle Guards slam the points of their spears against the ground inches from Teddy's feet. The message was clear. They weren't going to let anyone even onto the black granite that floored the Egyptian exhibit, let alone to the Tomb where Larry could see the coffin slamming again its enclosure with force as the Pharaoh tried to escape his prison.

Larry tried to steady his shaking body and voice before turning back towards the crowd and motioning for Teddy to whistle loudly.  
All the exhibits fell into silence in alarm at the sharp noise. Larry gently handed over Jed and Oct to Teddy before turning back to everyone.

"Alright! Everyone clear out! NOW! We'll come get everyone together and talk about this as soon as we've got his highness freed, and calmed down. Now GO!" Larry's voice rang with finalized authority and the exhibits began to nervously disperse while glancing back at the Egyptian exhibit.

When Teddy, Jed, Oct and Sacagawea were the only ones left and Larry dismissed them from his thoughts, and turned back to the Jackle Statues.  
He had to get into that tomb. He had to make them understand he was there to help. Standing with the toes of his shoes a breath from the edge of the black stone that marked the Rooms threshold, he ignore the way the young pharaohs muffled screams prickled his eyes and gestured for the stone statues to come closer.

Kneeling down, spears still at the ready, they gestured in unison at him.  
"Now listen to me guys, I know it's your job to protect him. To at all cost, never let tomb raiders in. But I'm not a tomb raider." He pulled his flashlight from his belt and held it up for them to see. "I'm a guardian, just like you. You have your spears, and I have this." The two statues remained unmoved.  
Larry groaned in frustration before taking a sharp breath and looking the two giant Jackles in the eyes.  
"I'm here to guard this museum, and everything in it, that includes you two. But, it's my job to guard him, just like it is for you. We're not any different in that way guys, so let me do my Job! Let me help him!"

He wasn't sure if they really understood him or if the inflection and hand gestures alone were getting his point across.

They both looked back at the the tomb, then back to Larry and he understood.

"I know you tried, you don't fit into his Personal Room." Their grip loosened on their spears. "And you can't free him with the spears without hurting him potentially. I can. Please! Let me help him!"

There was a long pause before both statues looked at each other. Larry wasn't sure if they felt so helpless they finally relented, or if they simply remembered he was the one who had originally freed the Pharaoh, but suddenly both stood up and stepped aside.

Larry didn't wait a second; he rushed forward towards the new sealed, temperature controlled Tomb and slammed his flashlight's head into the glass top, pounding as hard as he could to break the 2 inch think glass. As the glass finally began to crack and then shatter, so did Larry's heart as he heard the unmuffled, almost animalistic screams coming from within the sealed gold sarcophagus. Larry had to push the glass and his anguish aside to sit on the shaking coffin and be able to start pulling the 10 new securing pins that held the coffin locked tight. Using his flash light again he slammed the end against the locks over and over again busting each one off until he reached the 6th one.

His weight and the remaining 4 pins were not enough to hold in the Pharaoh. Without any warning the lid and Larry were thrown 20 feet from the stone tomb as the Pharaoh was freed from his prison.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: To everyone who reviewed, thank you SO MUCH! =D I'm just discovering this fanfic world, a friend rec'ed me a link to keacdragon's stories. Hope this isn't too dramatic! _

_A/N UPDATE 2/11/15: I wanted to update this story with a more polished 2nd ch after reading more fics and understanding their structure, as well as a thank you to all the amaing NATM fics on here!  
You guys are amazing at capturing an amazing story and I aspirer to be as talented someday in the fic world. I'm feeling like this might end after a few chaps as not to infringe on anyones story lines of NATM family bonding =] you guys are too good to keep up with!  
Reviews always loved and push me to write I guess. I realized I had 14 and needed to update again, mind blowing!  
__I also do not own Night at the Museum, its story/characters, or anything related to it._

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Fear, pain, helplessness **

Larry was seeing stars, and wondering why he was in the young Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's exhibit, just outside his Personal room instead of at home.

His head hurt as he shook it, he must have smacked it pretty hard he thought dazed when suddenly the events of the night came rushing back to him.

'No! Wait, he was trying to get to Ahk! What happened? Was he free?'

He whipped his head towards the sound he suddenly realized was someone breathing raggedly. The Egyptian king was struggling to raise himself free from his Sarcophagus. Long delecate fingers gripped the edges. Shaking arms with followed quickly. The young man's face was a mask of unadulterated terror mixed with pain, he shook weakly and all but fell out in his rush to distance himself from the golden prison. His back slammed into the wall of his Personal room and his eyes seems to be watching a scene from another time as he pushed himself into the wall.

The Pharaoh body was wracked with tremors as he cried and spoke brokenly in Egyptian. He slid down the wall weakly where he had collided initially. His legs seemed like they were no longer capable of bearing his slight weight as the unknown cause of his pain spiked sharply, triggering the ailing Egyptian to collapse. Larry shook himself free from his shock and jumped forward to catch the Pharaoh.

He was shunned by both the spears that appeared inches from his face, as well as the simultaneous anguished call for help that emanated from Ahkmenrah. He had order them to keep the Guard and the others away? He'd called for help, anyone who had been in need ever knew that tone, a plea for help.

But when he had called, it had been for the Jackals to keep them away.

Mortified and held steadfast, Larry, Teddy, Jed and Oct were forced to watch helplessly as Ahk curled into himself, hugging his midsection so tightly Larry was concerned he would break some of his own ribs. The tremors grew into bone wracking shakes as the Pharaoh began to openly sob words that no one but the mute statues could understand.

The twin Jackals did not move from their position of holding Larry and Teddy at bay. Their emotionless faces reflected nothing. Whatever small connection he'd made earlier was non-existent now.

Larry felt useless as he swallowed back emotions and kneeled down on the stone floor. He tried to catch the young king's eyes from between the two giant spears, and stone limbs but Ahk was in too consumed by pain to notice. Instead he spared a glance towards the Jackals before calling out to Ahkmenrah.

"Ahkmenrah! What's wrong? Common, it's Larry. I-" He stopped as Ahk interrupted him with a loud whimper of pain, sounding too similar to Nicky when he was severely ill, in pain or scared.  
Swallowing his raising emotions again, Larry tried to reach Ahk. This time he spoke softy, trying to sooth the frighten young man.  
"Ahk it's me, Guardian of Brookland? You're at the Museum of Natural History Ahk. I know your hurting, we can help make it stop if you let us in."

Ahkmenrah suddenly arched as something caused his pain to spike. He cried out in Egyptian and the only thing Larry and Teddy could understand was the word Rah, which they knew was the name of Ahkmenrah's god. He must be praying for help Larry realized.

"Your highness! Let us help you, tell your Guards to back off! Do it now son!" Teddy shouted, frustration building.  
"Ahk PLEASE! I'm sorry Ahk, let me help you we can make the pain stop, we'll help, please Ahk!" Larry pleaded while reisting the urge to push against the Jackals.

He was about to try anything to get the young man to acknowledge them when suddenly the sobs paused for a moment.

Larry thought they might have been heard, it had been 10 of the longest minutes of the helpless onlookers lives as they watched the shrouded Egyptian suffer.  
However the king, who was silent for a moment, suddenly lurched forward and began to bodily heave as he threw up.

His robes hid the fluids the first heave, but the second round brought up a large volume of brightly crimson fluid that seems to solely consist of blood.

Next to him Teddy was the first to react. His tone sounded horrified as he gripped Larry's arm. "My dear, sweet lord boy Lawrence..."

The real Teddy had been through war. He'd seen all types of gore from de-limbed survivors, to victims of torture and the wax incarnation of him had all of the man's memories. But this.. Seeing someone so close to you, in so much pain, scared and unable to get anyone near them..  
It shook the wax man to his core. He doubted no matter how many nights he awoke, that he would ever forget the scene that was being imprinted to his mind's eye.

In the mist of his onlookers horror, Ahkmenrah had been heaving again, and again. Bringing up more and more blood each time, until the floor within a 2 foot circumference was slick with red. He let out the first sob they'd heard in a while as he finally gasped for breath weakly.  
It caused his robe which had unbuckled, to finally come free and fall to the ground to begin to absorb the crimson, its slight weight and warmth gone seemed to instantly cause Ahk to start shivering.  
Although the strength of the tremor that shook him was mild, and the sob was almost unperceivable under the gasp, the amount of pain they seemed to embody was immense.

As bronze arms could no longer hold their owners weight, he fell to the side a ways, lying on the floor gasping for breath as he shook.

Larry was frozen to the spot. Everything else forgotten as he stood and finally caught Ahk's gaze for a moment by mere accident. The Pharaoh had coughed weakly and turned his head towards his Jackals for the first time since he'd pled for their help.

A young man, no older than 17 or 18 being ravaged by an excruciating waves of pain and injury that left him laying on the black stone floor breathless. His normally deeply bronzed toned skin wad ashen and yet feverishly red, his face blood smeared with tear tracks. His normally clear and kind eyes were glazed over and unfocused as Larry met them. His image of the Pharaoh began to blur as Larry's eyes brimmed.

Teddy's firm gasp on the Guard's upper arm shaking him snapped Larry out of his locked gaze with Ahkmenrah. Teddy shook Larry until he shifted his gaze toward the former President's which were full of fear, guilt and absolution.

"Lawrence. Listen to me!" He spoke sharply, and jerked his arm once. "He will not survive whatever this is if we can't get to him! LAWRENCE! NOW!" punctuated with another sharp jerk.

Something snapped in Larry's mind and he shifted into mission mode, tucking his emotions and terrorizing sense of helplessness into a tiny chest and locking it tight.

He straightened himself and stood with as much authority as he could muster. He called to the young Pharaoh in a clear and stern tone that was not to be ignored.  
The tone he subconsciously chose was actually the same tone he used on Nicky when he was especially unwilling to co-operating. Something that he would later realize and wonder about. The Egyptian seemed to shift his gaze slightly towards the Guard and encouraged his continued.

"Your Highness, Ahkmenrah, Forth King of the Forth Kingdom." He addressed him fully, the Egyptian seemed to shift his gaze slightly towards the Guard and encouraged his continued.

"I order you as Lawrence, Guardian of the Museum and of Brookland, to order your Jackals to step aside." Ahk's gaze focused almost minutely.  
"In the name of RAH LET US IN! NOW AHKMENRAH."

The young ruler laid there on his side, gasping and staring with glazed eyes beyond his Jackals. His breaths seems to be taking longer, and longer to come. Yet at the mention of the word 'Rah' he had jerked, exhaled a shuddering, and then went still. His eyes were still trained, unmoving, towards Larry and Teddy.

"Ahk!" Larry shorted sharply before whistling between his teeth. The king seemed unresponsive, Larry choked, fearing that they would be too late. Even if they ever managed to get past the Giant granite Jackals.

"My leigh!" Oct suddenly called from Teddy's hat, Larry had forgotten about Jed, Octavious. "He lives!" the Roman shouted, "He just said something, I know I heard it!" Larry took a breath to reply and was robbed of it as he was violently pushed forward.

Suddenly the two stone Jackals had retracted their spears, only to use them to somewhat 'gently' shove the group within feet of the Pharaoh. Larry's forethought left his capabilities as he didn't hesitate to slide next to the young Egyptian with Teddy right behind him.

Larry held his breath as he gently yet swiftly lifted the king. He slid his hand under the boy's shoulders and turned him over so that his head and upper body rested on Larry's outstretched leg.  
He was breathing; Larry could feel the small puffs of warm air emanating from the Pharaoh's mouth as he gasped almost unnoticingly. Larry could feel an unnatural warmth emanating from the young man, and now that he was close enough he saw the unnaturally flushed skin was actually burned like a terribly bad sunburn. His arms, the very edges of his ears, his chest and cheeks were all 'sunburnt' and even starting to peel gently. Larry was at a loss as he wracked his brain.  
"Teddy, do you have any ideas what's causing this? Does anyone else feel ill at all?"  
The wax man shook his head adamantly. "No Lawrence, just the Pharaoh. It must have been caused by those scientist." Larry inspected Ahk for any visible signs that could have caused this terrible situation and Ahkmenrah's quickly deteriorating condition but found none other than the 'sunburns'.

As Larry held the shivering, limp form of Ahkmenrah he was suddenly plagued with guilt by their conversation regarding the trip.  
_"I won't be awake for their, what was it…'Feline Scan'? I will not awaken unless within 100 yards of the tablet at sunset."  
_'And he was comforting me...'

He knew he'd had a terrible feeling about the whole thing, but what had happened to have caused this? Something to the tablet? Maybe scanning it with that new CAT scanner had harmed it somehow..

"Wait!" Larry grabbed Teddy's shoulder roughly.

"_I won't be awake for their, what was it…'Feline Scan'?"_ The words rang through his head.

Wait! Prof McPhee had mentioned a new type of x-raying technology that was 'guaranteed not to harm the mummy, and used radiation so it wouldn't harm the metal in the tablet'.  
McPhee had also made a point to mention it was so strong that it would be lethal to any living person who was dosed with that level of radiation. It was one of his selling points in convincing Larry of the artifacts safety.  
Could it be…That the new Cat Scanner technology had somehow given Ahkmenrah's remains such a high dose of radiation that it had lingered long enough to be poisoning him now?

Larry wracked his brain for the symptoms of radiation poisoning he's seen on a documentary once; Fever, Nausea..

Topical burns and injuries, the cause of the mysterious sunburns?

Extreme gestural deterioration/ulceration, that was stomach bleeding and internal bleeding!

Impaired cognitive functions, the Jackals, speaking Egyptian and ignoring them...

"Oh my god." Larry said outloud. "It's completely radiation poisoning!"

Teddy's faced wrinkled as he frowned at the Guard. "What is this sickness Lawrence" He said urgently,"Is it treatable, contagious?" He asked in fear for the miniatures.  
'What do I do?!' Larry thought panic stricken while holding the limp 4000 teenager who was quickly fading.

"Lawrence! Is. It. Treatable?" Teddy asked again, stressing the words in raising anxiety this time.

Between them Ahk stirred. For a brief moment looked almost lucid as he reached for Teddy and said something softly in Egyptian. His eyes slid shut and his arm dropped before making it to Teddys hand as his body went completely lax.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Revelations, Recollections and Care**

**Ch 3**

At the moment Larry was cursing every fiber in his being for procrastinating on his Egyptian lessons with Ahk. He'd meant to start them weeks ago in an effort to befriend the dangerous and very large stone Jackals as well as to bond with the younger man, but things had just kept piling up and he'd never made the time. A mistake he hoped he'd be able to correct.

Now as he watched Teddy pick up the Pharaoh's limp hand to complete the young man's intended action, Larry was at a loss to what the Egyptian had said. The words had been spoken so quietly in that moment of recognition before he'd passed out yet in Egyptian. Not being able to communicate, not even just to comfort the teenager tore at the Guard's heart immensely.

He had to do something, as Teddy held the teenagers burned hand gently in both of his ungloved ones and looked towards Larry expectantly. As Ahkmenrah's shallow gasping breaths filled the room he knew he had to act quick before the young Pharaoh got any worse.

'What can we do?..Can he...die?' The thought flashed through his mind and he pushed it away with anger. It didn't matter, he wouldn't let him either way.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood as softly as he could off the Egyptian's face, throat and hands before discarding the cloth. He took a deep breath and leaned down until he was closer to the unconscious Pharaoh's head.

"You're safe Ahk, I've got you and we're going to help. I've got to move you now, if you can hear me, remember you're safe."

Raising his head his eyes quickly met Teddy's who were watching him at the ready along with Jed and Oct, waiting for orders.

Nodding Larry motioned for Teddy to help him shift the limp teenager as gently as possible, the motion caused Ahk to stir and he whimpered as he was moved until he was facing Larry who brought him forward and rested his lax head against his shoulder.

"What's the plan Lawrence? Is this curable?" Teddy asked while he helped Larry arrange the tall teenager's long limbs.

"We need to get him to my office and lay him down on the couch, I've shown you how to pull it out, you'll need to while I hold him. Keep the other exhibits away if you can. We'll need your knowledge of first aid, can you clean and bandage his burns? I'll find out what to do after that as soon as we get there and I can do some research on my phone for the best ways to treat this." Teddy nodded in agreement and stood up.

As Larry gathered Ahk's body and limbs in half bridal, half the way he carried Nicky fashion, he felt the warmth of the Pharaoh's body radiate from him in waves. The breath of the injured Ruler puffed across Larry's shoulder and neck as he heard him weakly whisper "...Guar..di..dian..of.." in english before trailing off in a gasp.

'English! Yes! Thank the gods' Larry though with relief. "Yeah kid! its me, I've got you, you're safe but we've got to move you, just relax." Larry spoke equally as quietly as he reassured the young man with a gently pat on his back.

Taking a deep breath he stood up and lifted the King, jerking his head for Teddy to follow, he completely ignored the Jackals who watched silently on the way out but made no move to stop them. As soon as he was out of the Egyptian exhibit he walked as fast as he could without jostling Ahk to the Security office, Teddy with Jed and Oct in tow stopping any other exhibits from following them.

Once they'd reached the office Larry stood with arms full of Ahk as he waited for the former President to pull the couch out of the bed as he'd asked him to.

Bed out with the covers turned down, he gently deposited Ahk onto it who groaned weakly at the change in position and loss of contact. He almost seemed conscious and so Larry took a seat on the couch's mattress edge and spoke soothingly to the young Egyptian after laying his hand on the young man's where the fingers curled weakly against his palm.

"Ahk, Teddy is going to help now. He's going to help me get you cleaned up and your clothes changed ok?"

"Lad it's Teddy, we're going to get you cleaned up and more comfortable so that you can sleep."

There was a moment when they feared he'd passed out again until the Pharaoh took a shuddering breath and tried to nod his head a little unsuccessfully. The action caused his whole body to tense in pain and he whimpered low in his throat as Larry felt the fingers loosely gasping his hand tighten a fraction.

Suddenly the hand went lack along with its owner as the Pharaoh finally passed out again. Now unconscious he almost looked like he was suffering less and breathing easier.

Larry knew he had to figure out what to do, how to treat the insane amount of radiation he'd received. No one here was even _alive_ when radiation like this existed, let alone would know how to treat it, he needed his phone. _Now_.

"We MUST JEDEDIAH!" Oct's anxious voice suddenly rang out and broke Larry's panicked train of thought. Teddy must've set them down on the arm of the couch as some point before rushing off to get a clean, wet cloths for them

"I KNOW!" Jedediah's voice rang out strained. "...I know Octy...I jus'…I don' wannem ta' die ni'ther..jus' hard ta' think 'bout..let 'lone say'et outloud.." Jed's voice cracked and had lost its bite. Now he sounded almost…like he was going to cry.

Larry spared the two miniatures a glance and noted the fear, yet determination on Octavius' face as he faced the Western Leader and rubbing the Cowboy's shoulders roughly. The other in turn had tremors that ran throughout his miniature frame. Even if his hat hid his downturned face, Larry would've known he was scared and very upset. He had gotten to know the duo and he could hear it in the Western man's dialect and tone.

"Hey, hey now guys, what's wrong? We'll save Ahk guys it'll be ok. Don't get upset Jed, I know it's hard to see him like this, but he'll be ok." Larry tried to comfort them while taking the first cool cloth from Teddy who was watching them with a sympathetic gaze as Larry draped the cloth across the Pharaoh's forehead.

"NO!" Jed shouted in a fit suddenly before taking he took his hat off and began to twist it in his hands while taking a shuddering breath. "I mean…It ain't like that...See, there mighta been an'nther time when somethin' similar happened.." He trailed off in a mutter and Oct's hand on his shoulder seemed to give him strength to continue.

"A few weeks after we first woke up, these clowns showed up and nabbed one of Ahk's things, said it was some cat shaped box n' they wanted 'ta see what was inside it." He shuddered and continued. "When they brought it back the next night...it.. it woke up screamin' and hoalerin' like a cat cramped in an ammo tin on a hot day. We begged…" He paused "We begged.." Larry saw Jed shake as he tried to force himself to continue only to have Oct still him and step forward a bit to take over.

"My Leigh. At that moment we requested of the...previous night man to check on the poor creature. If the Pharaoh was so dangerous that he must be locked away..It was wrong. But that innocent creature was howling in _agony_ sir…That night he was returned's sounds are imprinted in my mind." Octvius finished with a deadly tone.

Larry nodded, understanding too well suddenly. The 'cat thing' taken must have been one of Ahk's pet cats. Taken and X-rayed by some of the first instances of the technology which was lethal in its radiation doses as well. Looking down he saw a tear form in the corner of the Pharaohs eye as his face, even in unconsciousness, reflected his pain.

"What happened?" Larry asked in a controlled and flat tone managing to control his anger, only because he didn't want to frighten the miniature men. Turning he used another cloth Teddy was handing to him to wipe the boys eyes gently before wiping down his neck and chest properly.  
He could not help the murderous feelings he had towards the previous guards, and almost couldn't bear listening while watching them suffer through the memory.

"He...He ignore us, and its cries of pain sir." Oct continued "The next night it awoke and Jed..his men, my men and I broke free to ensure the animal was no longer suffering. We could not bear the idea of it any longer. But..." This time Oct trembled and shifted closer to the Cowboy who was still silent. "We were caught my Leigh and punished. Then the previous night man held out the weak, but unharmed cat into the first rays of sunlight out front." Oct paused before he continued in a louder, but trembling voice.

"He…he forced us to watch as another 'lesson' before tossing us into our rooms and locking the doors. The sight of that animal suffering..."

As much as he'd tried to control himself Larry was no longer aware of Teddy tenderly caring for the burn wounds on the teenagers lax arms, nor the two figurines that stood trembling together in fear of a 50 year old memory. Not even the weakly breathing injured Pharaoh beside him. Just the white hot rage as it filled him. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 as many times as it took for the white noise to fade from his ears and the red from his vision.

Once he was able he turned to the duo and forced himself to take a breath before speaking.

"Jedediah. Octavius." He spoke evenly, even kindly to them. The duo stood, rooted in their spot while the Guard spoke.

"When this is over. And I do mean this. Both. Of. You. are going to sit down and tell me about this...previous night man and everything else he and anyone else did to any of you. No. Exceptions. I am...so angry right now that I cannot, no will not process that right now."

Jed's eyes were openly filled with memories that made the Western man shake before he lowered his head and remained unmoving. Larry forced himself to take another breath. Next to him Oct seemed to understand and be in control a bit more, he met the man's gaze before he put an arm around Jed and shook him slightly to rouse a response.

"For now, I need to thank the two of you. Because you were able to tell me that, and I'm not angry you didn't earlier either, I know that Ahk's going to be Ok. We just need to get him through the night and I think he'll be alright."

Jed started and jerked his gaze up to meet Larry's. "If the cat was also suffering from Radiation Poisoning which it sounds like it was, then it also sounds like the Tablet healed him during the day."

Glancing at his watch he noted the time.

"Its about 1:15 so we've got four and a half hours about to keep him comfortable and calm before nightfall. then we'll move him back his..bed, and I'll be there in the morning just waiting to lift the lid. But I'll need your help, we can't do it without you."

Jedediah finally shifted on his feet and lifted his head as a shy grin crept across his face and he put his hat back on. Next to him Octavius' posture stiffened in pride and he breathed easier. Larry smiled reassuringly

"Ok guys, I need you two to hang out up here. Part of this sickness is confusion, mixed up memories. He's scared and doesn't know where, or when he is. Talk to him guys, in English and Latin. Let him know it's us helping him in case he forgets ok?"

"Can do partner!"

"Yes my Leigh, we shall comfort our brother in arms!"

Larry took a sharp breath then turned to the former President who had completed cleaning and bandaging the 'sunburns' on the teenagers right side and chest and had moved to treat his left arm. The said teen looked better in some sense having been cleaned up a little and the burns tended to but his breaths were still coming in shallow gasps that were weak, pain plagued him in waved as his face grimaced.

Standing to get out of the former President's way he spoke quickly. "Teddy, I'm going to look online for any information and see what we can do. Can you please keep treating the burns, then I've got a bag next to the couch, let's put those clothes on him instead no one will know that he's wearing sweats since his Sarcophagus is closed all day."

Teddy nodded tightly "Agreed my boy, I'll finish this while you do perform your research on this illness. Once I'm ready we can change him out of this bloody clothes."

Larry agreed and as he turned to get his phone from his locker he heard Octavius saying something softly in Latin as Jed told the Pharaoh his plans for this winter coming up and how he wanted to spend the long nights pranking others with the Pharaoh.


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Comfort, Pain and Missions**

**Ch 4**

It took Larry and Teddy about 10 minutes to finish their tasks. During that time the silence of the room was only broken by Ahk's occasional gasps of pain and the miniatures soft voices comforting him back into a calmer state of unrestfull unconsciousness.

Larry learned through online resources radiation exposure poisoning that high was usually fatal; the Tablet must have healed him vastly the night before. If the Tablet had healed him, it might've been close enough to wake him…

Larry was disturbed by the idea that he may have been awake, trapped in a dark coffin suffering even more than he had tonight.

With that disturbing thought he continued and learned that getting the victim out of their contaminated environment and clothing then washing them down was the first step, followed by vomiting to expel any fluid that might have absorbed the radiation so it didn't continue to poison his system. Or risk poisoning those around him.

'Well, atleast those two are done already. Teddy's washed all the blood of him and vicariously the radiation on his upper body. The heaving episode he'd had earlier was both bad, but might've been a good thing since he got out all that contaminated blood pooling...' He thought and read on.

He'd found that the body will expel blood in the stomach if too much is present. But he's also read that as long as the vomiting didn't continue ceaselessly then the ulceration must have clotted over. He may be sick once or twice more but now all that was left should be the blood that was there before it clotted.

Glancing at his watch he noted it had been about 40 minutes since the bloody and terrifying episode in the Pharaoh's personal room and he hadn't gotten sick yet.

That was good because Larry had a feeling it was going to happen again soon.

On the bed the Pharaoh laid slightly on his right side and groaning weakly while attempting to curl away from Teddy who was treating his left arm, and instead into himself around his stomach. Near Ahk's head Larry heard Jed say 'Whoa whoa partner, take it easy! I know it hurts, we sorry Ahk but Teddy's almost done."  
Teddy's gentle grasp on his shoulder kept the Pharaoh in place. A statement in of itself.

Glancing back to his phone he re-read the last part and thought

'As soon as he's moved to change out of his current clothes, hell chuck...'As long as it's not continuous', and its dangerous for everyone to leave him in those contaminated clothes.' he repeated to himself as he approached the couch to assist Teddy.

"I'm ready for your help Lawrence, what did you find out?" Teddy announced wiping his hands on a clean cloth and pulling the sweats from the bag.

Larry had felt hollow as he repeated what he'd read but Teddy gave him a firm clasp on the shoulder  
"We'll get through this Lawrence my boy, we'll search the museum for any medicine that may help." Teddy said and Larry felt reassured by the older man's words and presence.

"We need to get him out of anything he was wearing while he was away and we need to wash any skin that was exposed" Sighing he continued. "Pain killers, fever reducers, skin treatments for burns and ingesting anything to aid his stomach bleeding is highly recommended to ease the pain and fever."

Teddy nodded solemnly gaze casting down onto the injured teenager.

From the couch he heard Jed call to him "Like you said Gigantor, it'll be just fine." Jed said, reverting to the old nickname again in fondness for once while Octavius bowed noblely next to him.

Larry steeled himself and reached forward to help the former President gingerly lift the Egyptian as so he could peel off his rust stained and soaked cloth pants. With great care and speed he wiped down Ahk's legs and feet fatherly care before slipping the readied sweats on. Larry was sickened by how similar the Pharaoh was to his son at times. This night especially had been bad, and while he was reminded of scared nights caring for a very sick Nicky, he also knew the next time Nicky was sick he'd be reminded of this.

The Former President had held the limp teen the whole time, steadying the King who remained unconscious and aside from wincing or gasping, had been still the whole time.

"Not so bad Teddy, not as eventful as I expected. Let's get him back down." The Guard said as Jed and Oct looked relieved from the opposite arm rest..

Encouraged they began to lower him gently when suddenly the young man surged forward, his eyes wide and unseeing in pain and panic .

"Damnit! Teddy, quick turn him over!" Larry swore loudly and barely grabbed the nearby trash can awkwardly before thrusting it under them as Teddy lifted and turned Ahk over so that he wouldn't choke. 'Call it, I knew moving him would make him sick..'

Within a few seconds he'd gone from limp, seemingly clinging to what consciousness he could to being held by Teddy on his right and Larry on his left. Between them he hung over the edge of the bed where he heaved bodily and threw up rounds of dark crimson blood.

Even after seeing it the first time, Larry was still deeply disturbed by the sight and for a moment in his mind he was back in the Egyptian exhibit, trapped and unable to help. Forced to watch as he sobbed and choked on his own blood.

Shaking he reached 'Not fresh atleast' Larry thought darkly as he held the teen.

Ahk in turn was trying to take gasping breaths in-between heaves that ended in choked sobs.

Larry couldn't imagine the pain the teen was feeling and it was heart breaking to watch, he knew by the look on the others faces that they felt the same.

Teddy's hand was rubbing small comforting circles on the Egyptians back while Larry helped support him by wrapping an arm under his chest and taking the weight off the Pharaoh's limbs.

The episode didn't last more than a few minutes before finally Ahkmenrah sagged in their hold weakly. His frame shook as he struggled to stay conscious and get his breathing under control between sobs.

"I sorry Ahk I know just breathe." The Egyptian coughed and his anguished cries began to die down.

"Ahk, shhhh its ok just breath it's over, yeah that's it sshhhhh just relax." He pulled the teen against his chest and supported his weight while Teddy shifted to get up. He rested his on the top of the young man's head and gently stroked the hair back as he spoke soothingly.

Teddy extracted himself and disposed of the cans contents in the office's restroom. When he returned moments later Larry was in the same position with the teenager only Oct and Jed had managed to work their way over to comfort the boy as well. Ahkmenrah's breaths had ceased their heaving motion and instead seemed almost even now, as he lay still against the sitting Guard his eyes were closed and his body somewhat calm.

For a moment Teddy was frightened that his condition had worsened when Larry caught his face and shook his head.

"I think he's asleep.." Larry mouthed quietly and Teddy nodded in relief and let out the breath he was holding.

"Let's lay him down." Teddy mouthed back and together the two of them moved glacially slow, lowering the Pharaoh until he was laying on the mattress comfortably.

"Let's see if we can find anything that might help him, I think that's where Sacajawea may have run off to. General, will you accompany me?" The former President said while motioning towards Octavius.

Larry was startled as he realized he had completely forgotten about the Native woman as soon as he'd seen Ahk.

It wasn't until her name was mentioned that Larry found himself wondering what had happened to her. The only reason he remembered Teddy and the two miniature men was due to the fact that they'd all three voiced their presence during the commotion. And honestly, it had only been a little bit since he started this job and sometimes he still thought of the former President when in a panic. The man was always in such control, and so calm. Now Larry felt guilty for forgetting about the kind and _medically knowledgeable_ Sacajawea, he wished she'd been there the whole time.

"I'll stay here with Jed, someone needs to watch Ahk and I think you'll find her easier." Larry said while nodding. As the former President picked up Oct gingerly then stood to leave, Larry grabbed his forearm and said "Could you please make sure everyone is atleast slightly behaving while you out there?" The wax man smiled reassuringly.

"Of course my boy. I shall return soon with Miss Sacajawea and the General!" He said and left the office with the Roman General on his shoulder, mask of Roman determination on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Let me please begin by profusely apologizing for the ridiculous delay in updating…_

_I ask for feedback, receive an INSANE AMOUNT! and then don't update ._

_The only thing I can say is that I work in IT and can't bring myself to sit at a PC afterwards lol_

_I've also been wishy-washy about where to take this story…A weird pressure built to not disappoint any reader..O.o I know, somethings better than nothing I hope?_

_Also, thank you to each and every one of you who read and reviewed! I've been working offline via phone G-Docs and each time I got a review email I updated. An especial thanks to __Oddments and Tweaks__ who had a great grammar correction and to__jes 32321__, lol your last review was the kick I needed to just publish this!_

_Ok enough ramblings =P I don't own annnyyything related to the NATM, its story or characters. Also, I'd love anyone who'd wanna beta these chaps! I'd really help me best them out! Please lemme know what you think and if you have any suggestions!_

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Mission-Bound Sacagawea and Conversation by Fire**

**Ch 5**

Sacagawea had been with the group, ready to assist in any way possible up until the first moment when the Prince had been physically, and violently ill. That's when she'd known she needed to leave.

She'd had complete faith that Lawrence would be able to convince the Jackals to let them help, but she also knew they'd need medicine. With a heavy heart she turned from the scene and the youngest, most traumatized members of the museum.

Her bare feet and agile form carried her silently and swiftly through the museum towards one of her destinations.

Sacagawea had been watching the museum residents for a long time now and in her 50 odd years of doing so she'd seen many of the civil war members get gravely injured, along with others, only to be healed by the tablet while they slept the next day. She herself had even been cut badly during a particularly nasty fight between Lewis and Clark. The next morning she'd woken up cut free and only a faint tingling sensation where it'd been.

With this knowledge she was almost completely sure that if they could simply ease the youths pain and manage his symptoms until the morning that the tablet would do the rest and heal its owner fully. If they weren't able to and he passed away in the night….She wasn't sure if the Tablet would be able to heal that….

With this knowledge she intended to ease his pain, soothe his stomach and she knew that drinking charcoal would help absorb anything his stomach was attempting to reject.

Stopping by her own exhibit she gathered some dried specimens of flowers, poppies, that the boys had collected, and a bag which she used to hold pieces of charcoal she picked from Lewis and Clarks fire pit.

She then took the stairs to the lobby, they were quicker that way, and across to the gift shop thankful for the signs covering the windows. Once inside she darted over the smooth counter of the baristas area.

She'd seen many people with steaming cups that originated from this place, and once when she'd asked Larry about them he'd brought her something called a "Carmel Macchiato" that although very sweet, had utterly delighted her.

Getting back to the task at hand, her eyes finally landed on a large white bag with a red + sign that she knew meant first aid. She'd come here specifically for its first aid kit, hoping it contained equipment more specified towards the treatment of burns. A quick glance inside confirmed this suspicion.

She glanced around and spotted a ginger root tea mix which she snatched up as well before hopping over the counter again.

She was just about to make her way up the stairs again when the form of the Former President exited the stairway himself with the Roman General perched on his shoulder. The two men's faces instantly shifted from determined and stressed to relief. She rushed forward to hug Teddy, mindful of the miniature on his shoulder who blushed at their display of affection.

When she pulled back she smiled before quickly she explained her plan to gather medicine and return. She listened to the two men as they filled her in on the events she'd missed before the three took off in the direction of the security office.

Meanwhile, after Teddy and Oct had left in search of Sacagawea, Larry and Jed had returned to caring for Ahk from their positions beside the young man.

As they watched the teenager and waited his face seemed to shift between pained, scared and exhausted. At times he would go so still that the Guard and Cowboy would lean forward on the verge of action as they waited for the young King to breathe again. He would eventually, but every time it gave them both a heart attack. As the duo sat and cared for Ahk, switching the cloth on his forhead in an attempt to make him more comfortable as well as lower his fever.

Larry couldn't stop his mind from wandering as it kept circling back to the Miniatures reactions to his anger earlier…as well as the story they'd told him regarding Ahk's cat and the previous Guard's etiquette.

"Jedediah?" He spoke finally, they'd been silent for a bit. "How often, and how badly did the previous Guards abuse you guys?"

He made sure he kept his anger out of his tone and instead kept it flat as he asked the Cowboy.

The reaction in the small Man was immediate anyway, his skin turned ash white and his posture stiffened. 'So it wasn't just my demeanor...'

Jed ducked his head down and averted his eyes from Larry.

"Not all tha' time…Jus' when we was deservin' o' bein' treat'd like that…or if we wasn't fast 'nough ta geta away..." The words tumbled out quietly before he could stop himself, his thickening accent a total 'tell' that he was very upset.

Larry signed as he struggle to prevent rage from filling his mind. This was a landmine of a subject, Larry couldn't even mention the previous guards without sending either of the miniatures into a fit of anxiety, with almost PTSD like behavior.

"That wasn't right Jed, on any level…We're going to table this again for now. Not because it isn't worth talking about, but because it's too important and you're too important to cause you to get upset without Oct here. I mean I can't even give you a hug man…"

Jed responded by nodding but he also ducked his head even more and pulled his hat lower, not even denying the Oct comment or the need to be comforted.

"Jed…Jed? Jedediah Smith." Larry paused long enough for the startled Western man to raise his embarrassed and tear stained face to meet Larry's.

"I mean that with every fiber of my being Jedediah. You could never do anything that would cause you, or anyone to be verbally or physically punished by those Guards. Or anyone including myself…I may get angry, but I wouldn't, and never will intentionally harm you in anyway." Larry finished firmly.

Jedediah roughly wiped at his face and nodded adamantly, not trusting his voice.

Larry reached out and gently patted the Cowboy on the back, the closest thing he could manage to a hug considering their size difference. The cowboy turned and awkwardly 'hugged' Larry's palm before wiping his face again and nodding towards Ahk who had begun to weakly toss and turn as he slept.

"Help me get closer ta Ahk Gigantor?" Larry smiled as he gently maneuvered the miniature into place and listened as he successfully managed to soothe the youth.

It had been about 40 minutes since the duo had left in search of the Indian woman, and about 20 since their conversation when the Pharaoh began to gasp in pain and writhe in pain.

Ahkmenrah had been fighting off a particularly bad wave of pain as he clenched his fists weakly and arched off the bed when a spike traveled up his spine only to explode into pain throughout his limbs.

The Egyptian sobbed shallow breaths when he could as Jedediah tried to verbally and unsuccessfully to calm the teen while Larry gently held his shoulders to prevent him from hurting himself.

The two were caught completely off guard themselves when they realized the sobs had turned into broken Egyptian words, spoken instead on sobbed and heaving breaths.

"What in tarnation is he sayin' Boss?" Jed asked helplessly, wishing for the millionth time that night that he was not a miniature replica and also spoke Egypian.

"I have no idea Jed, I..I don't know…He's saying Ra atleast which is his God, and….I think that I heard the word for fire…" His mind drifted to a night a few weeks ago when a fire had erupted, caused by the cavemen of course, and Ahk had yelled in Egyptian in shock. I had taken a moment for the smell, and context to dawn on Larry and for him to realize the words Ahkmenrah were yelling meant "Fire! Fire! Help!".

That was definitely the same word he was mumbling now, maybe the fever was making him think he was on fire. Very likely consider the teen's temperature. As the Pharaoh's little reserve of strength gave out Larry released his shoulders and retrieved the fallen cloth that had been on his forehead then stood to rewet it. Jed moved forward to be able to reach the teen's forhead himself and pulled a stray lock of wild black hair aside before stepping back. When Larry returned with the cloth ice cold he smiled to Jed while turning to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Larry was placing it on Ahk's forhead and just about to address Jed when Ahk groaned and his eyes slowly opened. They were clouded and beyond confused, the pain Larry saw reflected in their hazel depths was unfathomable.

Jed came around and Larry reached out to place the Cowboy on his shoulder for a better vantage as he addressed the teen.

"Ahk, you with us? Its Larry and Jedediah."

"Can you hear us partner?"

The hazel eyes drifted shut again before they cracked and slowly drug their way across the room until they landed on the Cowboy and Guard.

The Pharaoh weakly licked his lips before whispering something in Egyptian, his gaze wavered before locking onto Jed's and a flicker of recognition was seen in their depth.

"Hey Partner..We've got you ok?" Jed spoke softly to the teen that in turn closed his eyes for a moment. There was the faintest movement that might've been an attempt at a nod from the King, but they were unsure. When they opened again they landed on Larry who was struck by how unguarded they seemed. For a brief moment Larry saw a scared and lost 18 year old, looking for a familiar face while he drowned in pain and terrible confusion induced fear. Larry felt sick to his stomach as he reached to help the boy by gently wiping the Egyptians lips, cringing at their cracked state before exchanging the cloths on his forehead. Ahk's eyes sharpened for a moment and he reached for Larry's hand as soon as the new cloth was in place. Larry gasped his hand, mindful of burns and leaned closer.

"…..G..guardian of Brooklyn…Jed..de..diah Sm'th…"

It was whispered almost silently, but both Jed and Larry heard the words and it had relief flooding their bodies. These small moments of recognition from Ahk meant that even if he was in pain, that he was still with them. It didn't make it any easier for anyone, but atleast it gave them something to hold onto.

They spoke gently and quietly to him, reassuring him that they were caring for him and it would be over soon. In their minds, they were both praying for Sacagawea to return with Teddy and Ocativius as soon as possible.

It had been about an hour when the trio entered the Security Office having been held up by other museum exhibits.

Larry couldn't have expressed his gratitude in words towards the beautiful woman who held the supplies she'd gathered, even if he spent the remainder of his life attempting to do so. Overwhelmed with relief he bent his head and allowed her warm arms to enfold him gently into a reassuring, ever the mother, hug. Larry tucked his face into her shoulder and hid his wet eyes.

He felt a warm and firm hand land on his shoulder, without looking he knew it was Teddy.

"It'll be alright Lawrence, with Sacagawea's wiseness in the ways of medicine, as well as this museum, we'll be able to help His Highness and end this nightmare." He finished the speech with a confident bid and smile leaving Larry feeling more confident that they'd get pass this than he had all night.

Pulling back from Sacagawea Larry met her wide brown eyes with conviction.

"What's the plan Sacagawea?"

She perused her lips and frowned before heading over to Ahkmenrah.

"How has he been? As soon as I saw him get I'll the first time I knew we'd need supplies. But please, tell me his symptoms now." She asked quietly, watching the caramel toned teen grimace in pain as he slept fitfully.

Meanwhile, Jedediah had stepped forward from his post at the arm of the couch to meet Oct who had been placed there by Sacagawea.

There was a brief moment between the two that featured Jedediah's forlorn look and Octavius to grasping the blondes forearm to pull him in closer. Jedediah leaned in and whispered something into Octs ear. Whatever it was caused Octs spine to stiffen, and his frame to still until Jed pulled back to meet his equally wet eyes. The two nodded, each casting a glance towards Larry before exchanging another mumbled conversation and separating. Larry caught the whole exchange from the corner of his eye and could only assume it was related to the emotional conversation he'd had with the western leader.

Afterwards the two miniatures parted ways and the Cowboy continued forward to meet Sacagawea, Oct close behind.

He removed his hat, ever the gentleman, before he spoke.

"Greeting Miss Sacagawea, I reckon I cannot say how grateful and whatnot we are you're ok and apologize for not sendin' someone ta look for ya soon'r. His Highness has been wracked with pain spells somethin' fierce since Teddy and Oct left. Muscle spasms, internal organs hurt, his eyes, hearing and head ache and his burns...He was almost with himself for a moment, but he only recognised Gigantor an' myself barely before passin' out again." He paused to bit his lip and steal a glance towards the youth, "We're thinkin' he's havin' nightmares though..."

Larry cleared his throat to interrupt. "But Jedediah's voice seems to pull him back enough to calm him." The pride in his voice was evident to everyone in the room leaving Jed blushing and nodding modestly. Months ago he would never had expected the Cowboy to be so...unsure of himself under that gruff and prideful exterior.

"That's great Jedediah, I think that hearing your voice really does help tether him here and not in his dreams. Please continue to soothe him as it will ease his body and mind. This tea I'm going to make him will smother his pain, intensely so. Please be aware that anything said to you by his Highness may be an unwilling confession and should be treated with care."

They all nodded solemnly before she continued.

"It sounds like if we can do that then he'll be able to sleep comfortably through the night and the tablet should do the rest. He may have another night following this one where he suffers a bit from the leftover effects of this illness however. If that is the case we will reassess then."

The three men nodded again and started helping her by boiling water, creating a makeshift mortar and pestal, and providing her with the utensils she required.

While they worked Jedediah and Octavius made sure Ahk stayed calm, knowing they'd have to wake him soon and get him to drink whatever concoction Sacagawea was creating in order to help him.

Sacagawea scrapped the dried Poppy flower pods before steeping them in the boiling water. As Larry measured the drink mix out into a mug, Teddy and the figurines were crushing and shifting the bits of charcoal into a fine powder. After about 15 minutes she pulled the Poppy pods from the water and added the powered charcoal. The water turned black instantly and thickened a bit. She took that mix and poured it into the mug which Larry stirred gently.

"The Poppy flower has high amounts of a substance that inhibits pain receptors. It will also have an intense sedative effect and should put him out for the night. So deeply in fact he won't even dream, he may even sleep right through tomorrow. Not a terrible prospect honestly, it would give his body more time to heal. The charcoal will absorb anything ill in his system and the ginger should help ease his stomach. Please remember what I mentioned earlier…guard his words well. And Lawrence…He may not be willing to drink that…he must."

Larry nodded solemnly as he removed the spoon and smelled the drink.  
"What about dosage? Do we give him a whole mug" He asked.

"The charcoal will be aborbing the effects of the Poppy too so I've created quite a heavy dose, he'll need atleast half of the mug."

Larry nodded in relief that it wouldn't be multiple mugs like he feared and smelled the drink again. Thanks to the ginger tea mix it didn't smell too terrible at all. Under normal circumstances, Larry would've been excited to watch the young King experience a new flavor, much like he did with the rest of the residents.

Now however as he approached the bed he felt guilty at the idea of potentially having to force the youth into drinking the substance. Teddy came up to the bed on the other side with Sacagawea.

Larry gently lowered himself into a sitting position onto the bed next to Ahkmenrah, mindful of the injured youth. He handed Sacagawea the cup before reaching forward to help Teddy pull the Pharaoh up into a semi sitting position as well.

Ahkmehrah groaned pitifully as the change but didn't struggle against them, however weak it would've been.

Pulling Ahk against his chest again in a flash back to their position an hour ago, Larry nodded to Teddy and Sacagawea once the teen was settled. Teddy took the cup and leaned forward, resting a hand on the injured Pharaoh's chest gently to ground him.  
"Your Highness? We've got some medicine for you, but you'll need to drink it. Can you do that for us Ahk? Son?"

The teen hadn't opened his eyes during the whole commotion, or even at Teddy's words or touch. However, when the former President had intoned 'Son?' a certain way it had struck a cord in the boy and he managed to crack his eyes enough to seek out the President.

"'Eddy?…med..cn'?" Ahk asked whisper quiet.

Teddy teared up, unable to respond. Sacagawea was the first to get over her shock and responded kindly "Yes Ahk, then you can sleep. You just need to drink this then you can sleep, real sleep."

Either her soothing tone, or the mention of sleep gave Ahk the strength to nod minusculely at her words.

Teddy didn't hesitate to lean forward and gently tip the mug to the Pharaoh's cracked and parched lips.

Surprisingly the Pharaoh didn't need any encouragement to consume the drink, let alone finish it. He weakly but determinedly sipped the beverage. Larry did have to support his frame, and did feel the tremors wrack it as the King struggled to drink the beverage however. Once it was down to a fourth of the mug Sacagawea motioned to Teddy to withdraw the mug and he did so. Larry in turn leaned back a bit and the Egyptian sagged against him.

Within moment his labored breathing was eased and his muscles started to relax as the waves of painful spasms lessened until they ceased. Everyone but Sacagawea was almost concerned at its effectiveness but she remained calm and looked exceptionally pleased with the results. She looked…happy, and relieved for the first time that night, openly smiling.

"It worked perfectly, look at his limbs the muscle contractions have ceased and his diaphragm is no longer spasming either. His mind should also be slipping into a very relaxed state which will end in slumber hopefully immediately." The others relaxed at her words, feeling reassured. Not knowing anything about Medicine killed Larry, he should have thought to learn about some first aid if he was going to Guard these guys…

Larry was struck from his revine by a small voice stating "…'Sbetter.."

He looked down and cocked his head to the side to see the Pharaoh's eyes.

His pupils were blown wide open but he face was finally the relaxed one they were so usued to seeing.

Ahk took a weak breath and said "….w's so…'ared..'lone…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This has been bugging me I think the entire time I've struggled to get past the 3rd chapter…I think I wanted Ahk's voice to be heard, after all that's what sparked the whole idea behind this fic =]  
This is just his POV from Chapters 1-2, I don't think he'll have another ch but who know, if you guys like I might be do more.  
Thanks for reading, the reviews and for letting me get this off my mind! 3

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Decisions, Coffins and Words**

**Ch 6**

Ahkmenrah, Forth King of the Forth Kingdom, would always carry the horrifying memories of the 7 days and 7 nights he spent away from the Museum, its protection, and his family.

After the conversation with a nervous Lawrence, he'd tried his best to reassure the man. After all he'd done for them, the gentle nature in which he cared for and guarded the other exhibits, let alone the fact that he'd _freed_ Ahkmenrah…

All these factors had the young King more than willing to do anything that might help the Guard in anyway, if getting examined by these Egyptologist would assist him, then Ahkmenrah was more than glad to do so. Plus, he'd been examined thousands of times and suffered no ill effects himself.

How wrong he'd been…

The last night he'd spend at the Museum had been uneventful aside from a small 'Going away' gathering. He'd gone to bed in the morning after parting ways with everyone, and distinctly remembered feeling unconcerned by the notion of going with the Egyptologist and their scheduled exams.

The memory he had of when he woke next was a horrible, almost unmentionable one that would haunt his sleeping and waking dreams.

He'd woken in a tight bag, which was nested within packing material in a crate. His being was drowning in the sensation of burning, _dying_ from his very soul out. It felt as though he was both being ripped apart, as well as tightly compacted. His body seemed to emanate molten spikes of agony shooting down his limbs that left him paralyzed, barely able to even draw a breath, let alone to scream. When he did manage to inhale enough of a breath, he would scream unrelentingly for Larry, Theodore, Jed or Oct…anyone, even his brother.

But no one came…

Alone, absolutely drowning in torturous pain and so lost as his mind failed him, he was trapped and unable to do anything more than sob and struggle to even voice his agony.

Unaware of anything outside his torturous world, even unaware of time as it passed, Ahkmenrah had no idea how long he'd spent in that state of unrelenting fire, pain and darkness. Whether it was hours or moments he would never know.

He awoke two more times confined in that…terrible bag after the first time.

Each time he'd wake with more fear, less coherent thoughts and more pain than before if even possible.

As he lay trapped and suffering, his limbs feeling as if they were simply laying in a bed of hot coals, his mind began to struggle to recall who he was, let alone where he was and what was happening or how he'd gotten there.

He only knew that he was trapped, alone, and being consumed relentlessly by fire before blessed darkness claimed his mind.

When he woke again, he was free from the confines of the bag and instead was laying in a sealed box, an extremely startling change.

'A Coffin' his mind supplied.

While the increasing burning of his limbs had ceased, he felt as though his body would combust at any point he was so hot. He knew instantly he was trapped in the dark box, and the sudden flood of anxiety at the hazy realization sent his unstable mind into a panicked and terrorized frenzy. His weak struggles to free himself increased until he was screaming and pounding on the top of the prison with all his will, fight or flight instincts having taken over and given him strength.

Suddenly he felt the lid begin to give and he used all his strength to break it free in a primal display of fear fueled strength.

As light flooded into the prison and bathed his eyes, he felt explosions of pain behind his eyes and the fire burning inside him increased with every moment, expanding in intensity as well range. He managed to blindly pull himself free of the horrible coffin, or whatever it was. The further he got from it the more the manic terror he felt at the sight of it and it made him want to sob hysterically. In his unstable minds eye he saw decades of endless black in a tight box, Scrapping at the inside of the wood lid until his fingernails were broken, his own uncontrollable endless screams both deafening him as they reverberated off the walls driving him insane.

When the flashback ended he found himself against a wall as his legs strength began to give out, he sobbed desperately as he struggled to remain upright.  
"Please! Someone help me! Anyone…"

"Father …the fire is consuming me…Brother ….guards…anyone…" he sobbed and then cried out as a spike of pain caused him to waver. Wasn't there anyone? Where were his guard?...

'_GUARDS!..._Guards?' The thought was fleeting and gone before Ahkmenrah could gasp onto it. Unable to stand any longer his legs gave out and he fell to his knees painfully.

He felt a hot stab of pain in his core, as if someone had heated a pike to a molten white and then stabbed him with it. He cried out in pain and collapsed, praying for Ra his god to help him. But the voices that answered were distorted and unfamiliar, their words were blunt and scared him even more. There were words that he may have almost understood, but he couldn't concentrate long enough to even remember them in the face of the torture he felt that left him _sobbing_ in agony.

There was a sudden sensation of something almost ripping in his stomach and then the young Egyptian suddenly felt as though he'd drank acid.

The sensation left him heaving full bodied, painfully, on the verge of blacking out. Each heaved robbed his body of any energy it had left and his very breath until he was gasping desperately, drowning on the thick acidic fluid that his body was attempting to expel. When the last heave was over he managed to suck in a weak breath which was sobbed out as he collapsed.

As he lay on the cool stone floor he felt his heart struggle to beat as it pounded like a drum in his ears and he found that he lacked the energy to remember to breathe, let alone draw the breath itself.

His mind, much like the rest of his body, struggled to continue on, the sound of his own heart tripping over itself and his ragged loudly in his ears he finally slipped into a dazed state, too confused to even be aware of anything other than pain.

Yet even in this state, a voice intoned with fatherly authority caught a glimmer of attention from him and he reflectively tried to narrow in on it before it escaped him unsuccessfully.

But there it was again, that nagging voice in that same tone. It pulled him back enough to hear the command "Name of RA!" and it brought up a memory of an angry older Egyptian man yelling at two young boys to let him in. It struck a different type of fear into him just as another wave of pain sent weak tremors throughout his limbs and left him clinging to that voice as he stared unseeing.

"Ahk!"

His mind struggled to hold its tenuous grasp of the command, '…..Let… him..in...' His inner voice was even struggling to surface let alone process the thought, or say the words but he thought he might've before an inviting cloak of darkness swept towards him which he allowed himself to be drawn into.

When he surfaced again he was aware of others around him and it filled in with such relief it managed to temper the pain long enough for him to focus his gaze onto his saviors.

'Lawrence…Theodore..' he thought in a moment of recognition, reaching for the former President's hand. But the moment of strength left as quickly as it came and he felt the darkness begin to sweep over him again, blissfully hiding his waking mind from the onslaught of pain he submitted to it and allowed it to embrace him.

END AHK POV Ch1 - Ch2


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Days &amp; 7 Nights: Tea, safety and family**

**Ch 7**

As Larry watched the teen's face he was certain of two things.

One: The medicine that they'd given the Pharaoh was in full effect and he was seriously high.

Two: This somehow was the most coherent the young King had been all night, a sad testimony to the nights traumatizing events.

The suddenness with which the Pharaoh had stopped struggling against his pain had been unsettling, but with Sacagawea's knowledgeable words Larry finally allowed himself to relax for the first time that night. Seeing the pain leave the teens eyes sent waves of relief crashing over him.

As Larry met the Egyptian's gaze he could see how extremely dilated Ahk's pupils were, the drugs causing them to create large black orbs surrounded by disks of hazel.

His heart clenched at Ahkmenrah confession however, the words spoken softly and without guard. While they may never know exactly what he'd experienced while he was away, Larry's imagination was helpfully supplying images of the teen being trapped and suffering.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm so sorry...we've got you now, just relax and go to sleep Your Highness."

Ahk swallowed thickly and blinked lazily at Larry's words, before trying to take in his surroundings drunkenly. Finally settling on the Roman and Western, the two had worked their way onto the mattress and next to the Pharaoh's side, Ahk took a shuddering breath slowly.

"W's sc'rd…b'rnin n' fire...w's 'lone." The Pharaoh said again weakly, just above a whisper, his words barely legible.

"I know buddy, try not to think about that right now." Larry said, running a hand through the Kings sweat drenched hair.

"Ahky we're all here, you're not alone partner we're takin' care of ya. Don't be scared now, we gotcha." Jed said without missing a beat either.

Ahkmenrah clenched his eyes shut, "No.." he said almost adamantly, as if he was trying to shake his head clear. "_Was_ scared...h'rd you..talking..but.." he stopped and clenched his eyes shut. "Felt fire..burning me…can't think straight." he ended softly.

Jed stepped forward and patted the Egyptian's shoulder, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"That's right partner, and I'll always be there ready ta call you back if you get lost again. The medicine is just making you sleepy, don't fight it pal."

"Are you in any pain now my liege?" Octavius chimed in equally as softly, seeing the Egyptians slightest grimace.

The teen took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I…feel..hot..s'better though…"

Larry who was sitting against the back of the couch with the drugged and injured Egyptian lying limp against his chest, awkwardly reached down and removed the cloth the teen had on his forehead before passing it to Teddy. He was still extremely fevered, he just hoped the teen would pass out soon and they'd be able to ride the remaining 4 hours our uneventfully.

Teddy came back with the cloth cold again, along with another mug of tea from Sacagawea.

This drink contained just a spoonful from the previous mug mixed with the ibuprofen and the normal ginger tea. Sacagawea was hoping that the extremely diluted mix would be enough to gently nudge the teen into sleep while also bringing his very high fever down. Then she could properly treat his burns with the new first aid kit she'd retrieved. She stepped forward to take a seat at the foot of the bed, her gentle hand resting on the youth's knee.

Nodding to Teddy as he took the cool cloth Larry gently wiped the parts of the teen's face that were uninjured with it before draping it across his forehead. Ahkmenrah took another shuddering breath only to let it out in a sigh which reverberated against the Guard.

Larry motioned to Teddy with his mostly free hand to come closer with the mug until he was also sitting on the mattress at the teen's other side. He then spoke quietly, trying not to startle the teen who seemed to be conscious but in a drugged and feverish daze, eyes squinting before clenching shut he would try to move, or shake his head. The fever was obviously still affecting him and making him uncomfortable.

"Ahk? You still with us bud? Can you drink a bit more of that tea? It'll help bring your fever down and make you cooler" Larry tried.

The Pharaoh hummed in confirmation but when Teddy attempted to get the King to drink from the mug, he refused to. Ahkmenrah wouldn't move except to try and turn away from the drink.

Jed tried to get his attention." Common Ahky, ya feelin' better ya said? Just take a few sips, and it'll make you feel even better!"

The King groaned pitifully at Jed as Larry tried to sit the teen up a bit, Teddy reached forward to rake a hand through the Pharaohs hair comforting him, letting him adjust to the new angle.

"Common Son, just drink a bit of it for now then you can rest again." The Former President tried to bargain.

Ahkmenrah mumbled something unintelligible to Teddy, Sacagawea or Larry but Octavius caught the words easily.

"He said he's too hot, I believe My Liege. Can we cool the beverage?"

Sacagawea nodded and retrieved the mug from Teddy, who smiled sweetly to her reassuringly as she flashed him a guilty look. After all, none of them had thought about it, he must've downed the first mug simply due to thirst.

When she returned having ran cold water over the outside of the mug until the contents were cool as well, she handed it over to Teddy again.

"Thank you Miss." He said taking it from her before using his free hand to cup the Pharaohs very warm neck. "Your Highness, the medicine is cold now and mighty refreshing I believe. Try to take a sip for us?"

The Egyptian managed a miniscule nod and even tried to lean forward, albeit unsuccessfully.

Larry held him sit up a bit more and spoke comforting words while he sipped from the mug. Teddy kept his hand on the Pharaoh's neck to steady Ahk as he strained, but managed to finish it. When he was done Sacagawea took the mug back and went to refill the mug with water in case he woke later.

When she returned Larry was slipping out from behind the nearly dozing teen so that Teddy and he could lay the King down properly. As they moved him Ahk's eyes remained closed and while his breathing hadn't even out to indicate sleep, the pain lines on his face had smoothed.

Once he was settled Teddy and Larry resumed their positions on the edges of the mattress.

While Sacagawea sat by his hip. She then reached forward to wipe the Pharaohs face and uninjured areas of his arms with a cool damp cloth she had before she began to apply burn cream she'd gotten from the first aid kit. As he gently smoothed the balm she noted that his skin was already cooling down having gone from startlingly hot to warm.

After she was done she wiped her hands clean on a cloth provided by Teddy as Ahkmenrah opened his eyes again. He seemed to struggle to do so this time, and tried to catch the woman's hand before she withdrew it.

Sacagawea paused and picked up his offered palm.

He swallowed thickly, watching her as she held his warm hand.

"...you...remind me of my Mother…miss her..." He said quietly before his eyes drifted shut again, surely a drug and exhaustion induced confession. The loving smiling blossomed across her face was just as unguarded as she stroked the top of his hand with her thumb.

"That's very sweet of you Ahkmenrah, I'm honored to be associated with a woman who would raise such a wonderful person as you." She stroked the side of his cheek once with her knuckles. "Sleep now Ahkmehrah, we will watch over you while you rest." Teddy spoke softly, while Larry carded a hand through the teens wild hair.

After a few breaths he started and asked "Octavius..n'...Jed?"

The two miniatures had moved to the arm of the couch while the teen was being moved and now with Larry's help returned to the mattress and had climbed their way to sit on the pillow next to Ahk.

"We're right here my liege. We have taken up post and will guard you while you recover." The Roman General promised solemnly.

"That's right partner, we ain't going nowhere anytime soon, you just close them eyes and let the medicine do its job now." Jed reassuringly said while taking a seat on a fluffed up crease of the pillow next to Ahk's head, Oct joining him soon after.

As Ahkmenrah begun to follow his new families advice and stopped fighting the medicine he also started to truly relax and let himself drift away, finally free from pain and safe.

His breathing evened out, he even managed a yawn, and seemed to melt into the pillows and bedding. After awhile his breaths became deep and rhythmic until the others were sure he was asleep.


End file.
